bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Daddy
Big Daddies (originally named as Protectors) are genetically enhanced human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit, with Alpha Series being an apparent exception to the grafting process but still heavily spliced. Their primary purpose is to protect Little Sisters while they escort them around Rapture. Aside from the Alpha Series, Big Daddies communicate by haunting sounds similar to that of whale calls. Alpha Series communicate with low, inhuman moans. For easier interpretation, lights were added to the helmet to display what state of emotion or mind that the Big Daddy is in. Big Daddy helmets have three light colors: green indicates the Big Daddy is hypnotized and friendly, yellow indicates awareness of but indifference to his environment, and red indicates a rage towards assailants. If the first few attempts to drive away potential threats prove futile, Big Daddies will become enraged, unlike Alpha Series who always begin enraged. History The Protector Program (the project responsible for the creation of Big Daddies) was the brainchild of Dr. Yi Suchong. Knowing that the Little Sisters would be at great risk if they were out on the streets gathering ADAM without any protection, Suchong sought to rectify the problem. With much trepidation, he presented his idea to Andrew Ryan. Knowing that becoming a Big Daddy would be a "one-way street," Suchong fretted about finding suitable candidates despite Ryan's assurances that it would not be a problem. Although the true identities of the candidates are unknown, many were criminals and political dissidents who were prisoners of Persephone. Augustus Sinclair contracted these prisoners out to Ryan Industries as test subjects in the research labs of Fontaine Futuristics and Point Prometheus. After Suchong's accidental death at the hands of a prototype Big Daddy, the Protector Program was placed under the control of Dr. Gilbert Alexander who finally succeeded in bonding a Big Daddy to a Little Sister. From the time of its founding, maintenance of Rapture required trained divers in reinforced suits to walk outside along the sea floor to repair leaks and reinforce the city's structure. After the end of the Protector Program's tests, the inhabitants of those metal diving suits were genetically altered to become the common mass product Big Daddies. They were genetically conditioned in the research labs of Point Prometheus and trained in the Proving Grounds.BioShock 2 Strategy Guide, pg 22 The candidates for induction into the Protector Program went through voice box modification and pheromone application. The pheromones are what attracts the Little Sisters to the Big Daddies. After the voice box is implanted, the candidates skin is removed and the flesh is welded into the suit. This is to make sure the suit is not too loose. The candidates are then placed in large vats with a substance that effectively turns them into mindless drones. With gene splicing, the humans inside the suits are given enhanced strength and agility. Their steel suit exoskeletons contain life support machinery to keep them alive during their duties, and allow a Big Daddy to lift heavy weights with ease. The suits also give them the ability to resist deep ocean pressure to a depth of six miles. Big Daddies are sometimes assigned and outfitted to do other constructive tasks around Rapture. Big Daddies have been seen doing repairs and other maintenance tasks both inside and directly outside the city. BioShock Bouncer Bouncers are clad in a very unique heavy diving suit, the entire torso of which is covered by a high-gauge metal carapace. The head protrudes directly forward from the upper chest area, and is encased in a hemispherical helmet studded with eight lit portholes. A large, fully-functional conical drill is attached to the right arm just forward of the elbow, and is used for powerful melee attacks. The Bouncers get their name from an attack they use, in which they strike the ground with their drills, resulting in a tremor that gives close-proximity enemies unstable footing. Both a regular and a red striped Elite version with a harpoon-like drill appear in BioShock and BioShock 2. Rosie Rosies are clad in a basic heavy diving suit, the upper torso of which is covered by a high-gauge metal carapace. The head is guarded by a high-gauge metal diving helmet welded to the torso carapace, and has three large lit portholes. They wield large Rivet Guns and Proximity Mines at long range, and use the Rivet Gun for powerful melee attacks as well. A red striped Elite version is present in the original BioShock. BioShock 2 Ten years later after the events of BioShock, Sofia Lamb is on the rise and she and her followers have produced new Big Daddies to help protect the Little Sisters. Bouncers and Rosies return to the sequel, along with three new types. Rumbler The Rumbler is the newer type of Big Daddy. It debuts in BioShock 2. His arsenal includes deployable Miniature Turrets and RPGs. This Big Daddy type seems to be more mobile than the other two types, although less armored. Its combat style gives it an advantage in open spaces, unlike its two counterparts, and it seems to fare well in long to mid-range combat. Its attacks are designed to keep the player on the move, and it can quickly turn the environment to its advantage and give the player as little cover as possible. Alpha Series Like Subject Delta, other failed prototypes of the Alpha Series of Big Daddies survived. They have long since lost their Sisters, and have evolved into something vaguely like a Splicer. These are barely sentient monsters that attack anything near them. Like Delta, they can use Plasmids and regularly emit bursts of Electro Bolt, Incinerate!, and Winter Blast from their malfunctioning suits. They tend to use Launchers, Machine Guns, and sometimes Shotguns in addition to their Plasmids. Their armor is similar to Delta's, but have more decayed armor with part of the arm exposed. Their bonds are to a single Little Sister, Delta being the first successful. Because of this they are believed to not have undergone some of the modifications modern Big Daddies have such as the ingestion of pheromones since there is no need due to their physiologically enforced bond to a single sister and they weren't fused to their suits (as Subject Delta could remove his helmet when he was ordered to by Sofia Lamb when Hypnotized). A lot of the Alpha Series appear to have had incomplete or otherwise faulty bonds in that instead of slipping into a coma, a lot simply went mad. Lancer Minerva's Den, the most recent Single Player DLC for BioShock 2, features a new type of Big Daddy. This Big Daddy is much slimmer, slightly taller, and more decorated than his counterparts. He holds an Ion Laser, and appears to be a finished version of the Deco-Rosie, as seen in concept art and as a statue in the main Single-Player campaign. This is the only type of Big Daddy the player will encounter in the Minerva's Den Campaign aside from the Alpha Series. BioShock 2 Multiplayer In the multiplayer segment of BioShock 2, the player is able to become a Rosie by picking up a Big Daddy Suit. As a Big Daddy, the player has access to the Rosie's Rivet Gun and Proximity Mines, as well as the ability to perform a stomp which stuns nearby enemies. In the multiplayer, Rosies have three different "moods," indicated by the light emanating from their portholes: *'Blue Light': Indicates that the Rosie is on the player's team, and as such is friendly to them. *'Yellow Light': Indicates the Rosie is unallied yet hostile. Yellow Lights only appear in free for all games. *'Red Light': Indicates that the Rosie is a member of the opposite team, and thus hostile to the player. Gallery File:Big daddy concept art 2.png|Subject Delta concept art File:Big daddy concept art 3.png|Subject Delta concept art File:Big daddy concept art 4.png|Subject Delta concept art File:Big daddy concept art 5.png|Subject Delta concept art File:Big daddy concept art 6.png|Subject Delta concept art File:133828-bioshock.jpg|Big Sister concept art File:Gold big daddy concept.png|Concept Art for Rosies, as seen by Little Sisters. File:DecoRosie Multiview.png|A Deco-Rosie Statue seen by Little Sisters. File:Big daddy texture studies turnaround hirez.jpg|A Lancer File:BD concepts.png|Early Big Daddy concept art. Videos right|350px OygxkgewEhU&fmt=18 Significant Big Daddies There are six "named" Big Daddies so far in the BioShock series: *Jack, the main protagonist of BioShock, partially turned himself into a Rosie in order to follow Frank Fontaine *Knuckles, a friend of Louie McGraff, was apparently turned into a Rosie *Mark Meltzer, who was turned into a Rumbler after being captured by Sofia Lamb in BioShock 2 *Subject Delta, the Alpha Series protagonist of BioShock 2 *Augustus Sinclair, who was turned into the last Alpha Series, Subject Omega, after being captured by Sofia Lamb in BioShock 2 *Subject Sigma, the Alpha Series protagonist of the Minerva's Den campaign for BioShock 2 Trivia *It seems that Big Daddies return to Hephaestus periodically to have maintenance check-ups, as revealed in the Running Short on R-34s Audio Diary. *The third Splicer Jack encounters in BioShock refers to an approaching Big Daddy as a "Metal Daddy." Similarly, Grace Holloway refers to Subject Delta as "Tin Daddy" in BioShock 2. *In both games, the Big Daddies actually show small signs of emotion. When the Little Sisters talk about Big Sisters or say something like "Now, Mr. B, don't make me have to carry you!" then the Big Daddy will hunch over a bit more, walk even more sluggishly, and make his various sounds. Also if the player has rescued/harvested all of the Little Sisters in an area then the Big Daddies will bang on the vents but when the Little Sister does not come out they show signs of disappointment. *It is revealed in Alexander's Audio Diary A Father's Love, that the "Big Daddy" isn't their official title, but more of a nickname made up by the scientists in the Protector program. It was actually this nickname that gave Alexander the idea to give the Big Daddy something of a fatherly bond to the Little Sisters. *The sound files for BioShock 2 contain the sounds of a "diseased" Big Daddy's coughing and sneezing, implying that Big Daddies can get sick. *Steam can sometimes be seen pouring out of a Big Daddy's suit, a sign that the suit is pressurized. *Standing in front of a lone Bouncer, Lancer or Rosie will cause them to push the player out of the way. *Blizzard Entertainment's MMORPG World of Warcraft features a reference to Big Daddies in the form of 'Mr. D' a hulking robot with a diving helmet for a head. A mysterious little Blood Elf girl implores players to help 'Mr. D' get up by repairing him, the girl being the analog for a Little Sister. After the event, the commander at the base 'Mr. D' is at is impressed but admits he has no clue where the little girl or robot came from. *As seen in the X06 game trailer, Big Daddies were to be named "Big Brothers" but it was later on scrapped, and changed to the Big Daddy. *In the novel, BioShock: Rapture, Dr. Suchong describes the Big Daddies as being hybrids, calls them Rapture's "Cyborg Sea Workers". References de:Big Daddy es:Big Daddy fr:Protecteur Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Minerva's Den Enemies